The present invention relates to a thermal ink transfer printer.
Thermal printing employing a thermal ink transfer sheet is known in the art. In this type of printing, the transfer sheet is laminated with a recording sheet of paper and heated by a thermal head so that portions of ink are fused and transferred from the transfer sheet to the recording sheet. A shortcoming inherent in this type of printing resides in the fact that since the ink has no strong bond to paper, small dots of transferred ink tend to be easily displaced from the recording sheet. The disadvantage is particularly severe in the case of printing color images where layers of different color ink are printed one upon another since the upper layers tend to be more easily displaced than is the lowermost layer.